Episode 506 - 11 Chefs Compete
The sixth episode of Season 5 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX, on March 12, 2009. On that episode, Hell’s Kitchen catered for a Bar Mitzvah party, a new rivalry was born, and one team tried to usurp the “Best of The Worst”'s nominees. Intro Back in the dorms, LA felt bad about Colleen's elimination, and wondered if she made the wrong decision, but Andrea reassured LA that she made the right choice and said that being up for elimination has humbled her. Meanwhile, J looked at a picture of his son and broke down into tears as Giovanni gave him some reassurance. Then, J promised his son that he would never have another terrible service like the previous one. Team challenge The next morning, both teams made their way downstairs to see Ramsay, who told Lacey that she was starting to shine after the last service, and urged her not to stop. After that, Ramsay revealed that for their next service, they would be catering for a Bar Mitzvah party. That news excited Ben as he was of Jewish faith, and he gave a summary of what a Bar Mitzvah is. Ramsay then added on that they would be going to take their customer’s favourite dishes, and turn them into something special. So, he invited the Bar Mitzvah boy’s mom and grandma, Brenda and Sally, to help them out. Brenda and Sally explained to the teams that three of his favourite dishes were hamburgers, chicken soup, and brisket. Ramsay announced that for their next challenge, each team would have to create gourmet versions of those dishes in 45 minutes. Both teams quickly delegated who was cooking what, and got to work. In the blue kitchen, Ben was confident on his brisket, and Robert wanted to do the hamburger dish since he knew what was making up a good burger. In the red kitchen, Carol said she wanted to do a blue cheese stuffed burger, but ignored her team’s suggestion of using a milder cheese instead and the cooking of the burger. Both teams were on top of everything and got their dishes cooked and plated in time. Afterwards, Ramsay revealed he would not be judging these dishes and has invited the Bar Mitzvah boy, Max, for the judging. The chicken soup round took place between Andrea and Giovanni. For the blue team, Giovanni presented a traditional chicken soup with pasta and rice balls, while Andrea presented the red team’s spring chicken soup with spring vegetables and pasta. Max liked both dishes, but chose the blue team’s soup, giving them the first round. On the next round, Ben presented the blue team’s classic brisket, while LA presented the red team’s braised brisket with cherry bbq sauce. As with the last round, Max liked both dishes, but chose the red team’s dish, tying it at 1 each. The final round was the hamburger round, with Robert serving the blue team’s Kobe beef burger, and Carol serving the red team’s blue cheese stuffed burger. Once again, Max liked both dishes, but gave the blue team the win at 2-1, as he felt the red team’s blue cheese was too strong for him, something Ramsay agreed with. Reward The blue team went to Skin Haven spa for a day of relaxation. During the reward, Ben told Lacey that she really deserved the reward based on Ramsay’s comments, and Lacey said she was having more fun with the blue team than she ever did with the red team. When the blue team returned back to the dorms later that day, they went back to relaxing. Punishment The red team had to decorate the dining room for the next night’s service, based on the instructions of Francisco the Party Planner. Since it was Jean-Philippe’s third time working with Francisco, he sternly told him to not interfere with his job, and introduced the red team to him. During the punishment, Andrea and Carol got on each other’s nerves and revealed that they were faking getting along since the beginning, which annoyed Paula. Before service The next morning, both teams went downstairs to begin prep for service. In addition to the regular menu, the winning dishes from the last challenge would also be featured on that night's menu. After both teams were finished, Ramsay had both teams lined up, reminded them that this was Max’s special night, and that they had to complete that night’s service no matter what. Francisco opened the doors to let people in, but Jean-Philippe was not impressed with his sports-themed Yakama. As orders were being taken, Francisco introduced Max and service began. Dinner service Andrea sent up her first orders of risotto, but Ramsay wanted more mushrooms in them. Carol offered to help out, but Andrea said she did not want any help, which annoyed Carol. Andrea's next attempt was accepted, but Ramsay told her to wake up. As the red team’s appetizers were coming out, Jean-Philippe came to the pass and told Ramsay that Brenda had a request for the horah dance. Then, Ramsay told the red team that as part of their second punishment, they had to participate in the horah dance and lift Max up in his chair. This gave the blue team a chance to get ready for their tables, though Ben was a little jealous that he did not participate in the dance. The red team finished the dance and went back into the kitchen, while the blue team were pushing out their own appetizers. J brought up his salads, but he accidentally dressed two salads when one was not supposed to be dressed, causing Ramsay to order him to snap out of his funk. An hour and a half into service, and all of the appetizers have been served, but Ramsay did not want any entrées out until Max got his entrée served. After Ramsay called out Max’s table to the red team, Coi went in the pantry room to grab the burgers as she forgot about them, much to Ramsay’s frustration. Meanwhile, the younger diners were playing games in the dining room, but Jean-Philippe caught Francisco playing the basketball game instead of doing his job, and reminded him that the games were meant for the children. Coi was getting her burgers ready, but LA found out they were still rare, and told her to put them back on the grill. When Ramsay impatiently asked for the burgers, Coi and Carol sent them up, but Ramsay felt they were cold, and forced the red team to feel them. LA went to help Coi out, and the second attempt on the burgers was deemed acceptable, with Max finally receiving his entrée. With Max’s table being served, the rest of the table could be served now. Danny sent up his burgers, but Ramsay noticed that he got the bottom of his plates dirty, and Danny was lectured to keep his station clean. Meanwhile, Coi brought up her brisket up, but Ramsay asked for more brisket, and told the red team to spread out as there were a lot of people on the meat station, which annoyed Coi. In the blue kitchen, Lacey sent up her brisket, but it was stone cold, and Lacey started to freak out as things were spiralling out of control for her. Two hours into dinner service, and the red team was struggling with getting their last entrées out. Coi called out that she needed four minutes on her burgers, but the red team and Ramsay argued that it should not take that long. Then, Andrea and Carol got into an argument over the fries, but Sous Chef Gloria stopped them before it would escalate. Back in the dining room, everyone was having a great time and Francisco was bringing the cake over, only to accidentally drop it. That infuriated Jean-Philippe and when Francisco tried to blame Jean-Philippe for turning around and startling him, Jean-Philippe said he had enough with him, and called him ridiculous. In the meantime, both teams got their desserts out in great momentum. Near the end of service, Ramsay revealed to Max that for his Bar Mitzvah, he invited the Harlem Globetrotters for the party. So, Max had a special session with them, and received his own personal Globetrotters jersey at the end. When the teams were clearing down, Andrea apologized to Carol about their argument, but Carol said she wanted to punch Andrea in the throat, which angered her. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay said he was happy that despite the ups and downs, they made Max and his family happy with that night’s service. Despite that, he was still going to send someone home, and based on the level of determination and performance, he named the blue team the winners. Ramsay then named Andrea “Best of the Worst” for the red team as she bounced back on her earlier mistake that night, and told her to think of two people for elimination. Back in the dorms, the rest of the red team was not happy about that decision as they felt Andrea was the weakest of the red team. Coi told Carol that if they would be nominated, they had to tell Ramsay the truth about Andrea's performance that night. Then, Andrea confronted Carol about her threatening to punch her in the throat, but Carol argued she was just joking even though she still stood by her word. Another argument then occurred between the two of them, and Andrea was surprised that the rest of her team did not like the fact she was the “Best of the Worst”. Elimination Andrea struggled on deciding on who her nominations were, much to Ramsay’s irritation, but soon announced that Coi was her first nominee and LA was her second. After Ramsay listened to their pleas, Coi told him that she felt Andrea was the worst performer that night, which LA and Carol agreed with, but Paula argued that Coi had the worst performance that night. After hearing all of that, Ramsay eliminated Coi for her poor performance on the meat station. Ramsay's comment: "When this competition began, I thought Coi was gonna be a really strong chef. But tonight she was exposed when she couldn't even cook a bloody burger." Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes